No Shaking Throne
by Gohan the Saiyan God
Summary: Ichigo is everything but normal. Truths and lies are all jumbled. But when the truth comes out will he embrace it or choose not to face it? This story is actually: Ichigo, can you feel despair? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Tug Your God out

"Ichigo..!" a soft voice replies to his sleep talking. "I've had.. Enough.. Of your…" Ichigo continues. Her face turns gray and she is furious! "Ichigo the fuck you saying!?" the ferocious soul reaper screams in his ear. "Shit." Ichigo wakes up. She tilted her head in confusion. He notices and finishes his words. "I've had enough of your shit." he says. The once angry noble smiles. "Rukia, honestly, just fuck off!" Ichigo shouts in a grumpy tone. Rukia put on her pout face. "No!" she was being childish. "Fine, lets go." Rukia then smiled.

\- A month later -

"Rukia… I.. couldn't…" Ichigo cried feeling his pain decrease. _'Is this what it's like to die?' 'If so… it feels horrible.'_ Ichigo continues to stare at the cold ground. _'Rukia I couldn't protect you…'_ The boys thoughts and heart fades as he realizes he won't be coming back this time.

' _Rukia_

 _Dad_

 _Yuzu_

 _Karin_

 _Chad_

 _Orihime_

 _Uruyu_

 _Soul Society_

 _Mom…'_

 _I'm sorry I've failed each and every one of you and I will never be able to forgive myself for it. "Do you hate me for that..? Ichigo?" I could never hate you Orihime… "Kurosaki! Get up!" Sorry, Uruyu, this time I can't.. "Ichigo my boy!" dad, take care of Karin and Yuzu. "Big brother Ichi!" Yuzu, Karin.. Don't cry.. "You made me a promise, Ichigo!" Chad I can't keep that promise.. "Ichigo lets fight again some day!" Sorry Kenpachi for letting you down. "You are our last hope, Ichigo. Defeat Aizen!" Unohana sorry for not being able to defeat someone lower than Aizen. "The child will never falter in his steps.." Old man I apologize.. "Lets see if your worthy of being friends with her lady!" Sui Feng your right I'm not.. "What a scary kid you are…" Gin… Maybe I'll see you again… "Impossible I am the only transcendent being!" Aizen your right now you are… "Scatter.." I wished I could've fought you again, Byakuya… "Ichigo you fight to protect…" I know but now I won't be able to, Sajin… "Want a drink?" No thanks, Shunsui… "Honour." Hope to say hi to you, Kaname. "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Whatever shorty… "Their called Arrancars…" Damn Mayuri… "Here, it's a badge which show you're a full fledged Substitute Soul Reaper…" Thanks Ukitake…_

 _You all brought my life such bliss and happiness and I'm so sorry for not being able to repay you for that… Just know that whatever happens I will always smile happily to see my friends and family grow…_

"Rukia… I'm not coming back…"

And so there ends the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, life…


	2. Chapter 2: The Suppression of Darkness

**Ichigo** was breathing heavily. He woke up only to bump into something… Or someone. "Ow!" the green/blue haired figure rubbed it's head. There was a bruise. Ichigo looked carefully, his eyes were still blurry. "Who are you?" the teen asked. Nel tilted her head and gave away a confused look. "Why I'm Nel of course!" the girl spoke with joy in every word. Ichigo sighed. Nel then bore a sad look. After carefully looking at the Vasto Lorde she noticed how his eyes were plagued with sadness. The Vasto Lorde had patches of fur in numerous parts of his body, he had black and yellow eyes and horns. ' **Looks like the devil.'** Nel thought. Nel only laughed. The long haired hollow gave a suspicious look. "Is that REALLY you Ichigo?" she hugged him tightly. "Whose Ichigo?" the teen asked. Nel's heart sank the second she heard those words. Nel began to cry silently. **'What happened while you were alive, Ichigo?'** "Ichigo don't you remember?! It's me NEL!" the girl gave a girly scream. Ichigo stared at her for at least five minutes. Ichi desperately tried to find anything, I MEAN ANYTHING, distinct about her. ' **The blush?'** that wasn't enough. **'The hair?'** not it. **'The skull?'** nothing. Ichigo pounded his head in the sand. He hated being confused, yet it happened to him so often… Ichigo knew this with his heart, but what Ichigo didn't know was another pair of eyes were watching him and her…

-Somewhere in the ice palace-(Not Elsa's)-

"So he became a hollow after all." the blonde Quincy spoke with respect. "Apparently so.." the king mumbled, only focusing on Ichigo. The banana haired Quincy stared at the powerful king. The king was watching Ichigo as he noticed how he was frowning and trying to remember what happened in his past life…

-Somewhere in Hueco Mundo…-

Ichi was gripping his head hard, to the point of bleeding. "Ichi stop! Your going to hurt yourself!" the women spoke with worry laced in her words. _'Get up, Ichigo!' 'Kurosaki-kun! Save us Kurosaki!' 'You must run my zanpakuto through your very being…' 'Here is the substitute badge!'_ voices of his closest friends and allies were replaying over and over in his mind. _Why? Why can't I remember who you are?!_ In the back of his mind was the picture of all of soul society and his friends waving goodbye and Rukia giving a sad look.

 **Back in reality…**

"AHHHH!" Ichigo expressed his pain by giving out loud and tortured screams. "Ichigo! Calm down!" Nel didn't know what to do in a situation like this! Nel sat there, watching, as her dear friend screamed in agony… The agony of forgetting what's dearest to him…

 **In Ichigo's mind…**

' _Ichigo? Who is that?' 'Ichigo come on remember!'_ Rukia's voice was like poison to Ichigo's mind. _'Why? I can't..'_ why didn't any care about his feelings? _**'Who is Ichigo Kurosaki?!'**_

 **Ichigo only played one, and only one, mantra in his head:**

 **Yuzu**

 **Karin**

 **Isshin**

 **Rukia**

 **Uryu**

 **Orihime**

 **Chad**

 **Mom…**

 **I'm so very sorry…** _ **In only a matter of seconds Ichigo realized he was slipping away…**_

 **In reality…**

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Nel was trying her hardest to snap Ichigo out of it. Ichigo pushed her hands aside and stood up. He then mumbled to himself: "I'll kill him… I'll make sure nobody can hear his screams… I won't ever forgive him…!" Nel now knew the Ichigo she once knew was _**Gone…**_

 _ **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter of Ichigo the Espada thingy! Don't let the title fool you! There are plenty of feels to go around…**_

 _ **To**_

 _ **Be**_

 _ **Continued…**_

 _ **Yep!**_

 _ **At this point I'm just bored…**_

 _ **Okay seriously, bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hole in My Heart

At this point Nel and Ichigo weren't exactly heading to a specific location. Their first intention was to head to Los Noches but unfortunately Nel got them both lost. Yep, they both lost any and all hope! Until… "THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ichigo gave a manly yell, but his voice was engulfed in the explosion. "Those darn Vandenreich!" Nel gave a childish pout. Ichigo didn't have the patience to deal with any more SHIT. "WHOEVER IT IS I'M GONNA SMACK A BITCH!" Ichigo was at breaking point. They both ran toward the explosion.

 **Ichigo's mind…**

" _ **Who in the living hell thought it was a good idea to run into an explosion?! When you see something dangerous you don't just RUN IN IDIOTS!" Shiro was frustrated at Ichigo's AND Nel's stupidity.**_

 _ **In reality…**_

'Maybe Shiro is right…" Ichigo gulped as the smoke started to clear. Eyes widened at the horrific sight…! "T-The Q-Quincy h-had…! SPILLED MY TEA!" Ichigo gave an unimpressed look to the idiot green haired arrancar. "Of all the idiots in the sea…" Ichigo talked to himself. They slowly descended into the darkness that was to come…

 **A different area in Lost Atlantic- I mean Los Noches!**

"SEARCH LAZY ASSES!" 'the jail' wasn't going easy on the other lower Quincy's. "Jack-Ass!" someone whispered in a happy tone. 'The jail' didn't take to kindly to this comment…

 **Back with the two idiots- I mean hero's!**

They found themselves in crazy's lab. Okay fine, the 8th's lab. There were tubes with all sorts of liquids and powders. The thing that stood out the most was the torture table (Fun name is it not?) that had plenty of 'strange tools'. Ichigo shuddered at the thought. Suddenly a voice caught the two off guard. "Ichigo Kurosaki…" the voice sounded disappointed, almost… sad. Ichigo's 'talons' sharpened as his instincts sharpened. He fired a cero at the direction of the voice. The cero was black and lined with a blood red. Other than it's HUGE spiritual pressure it wasn't anything special, except it felt… different. Ichigo ignored this and Nel's attempt to make Ichigo stop. Ichigo didn't stop and didn't WANT to stop. Ichigo was taken over by darkness, and he now wore it like a warm blanket. Ichigo's eyes were as hollow as his HOLLOW hole. Ichigo bore no emotion except 2...

 _ **Hate**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **REVENGE…**_

Ichigo released a horrific hollow scream as he charged into battle with nothing but bare fists. (Think of Ichigo when he was fighting Ulquiorra and was fully hollow and almost killed traitor face. (Uryu). The only thing Ichigo cared about now was utterly destroying any and all things in his path…

 _ **What will Nell do?**_

 _ **Will Ichigo come back to his senses?**_

 _ **Who is the mystery voice?**_

 _ **Find out next chapter!**_

 **Also I would like to thank WolvenWarrior65 for all the support, thanks man! Or woman…**

 **Bye! :P**

 **Again I'm bored..**

 **Waste of space..**

 **Why do I do this?**

 **Whose your favourite Espada/Arrancar?**

 **Favourite bleach soundtrack?**

 **Ask me any question you please.**

 **PLEASE!**

 **You think I wrote enough?**

 **Nah, I don't think so.**

 **I love Ulquiorra! :3**

 **#Ulquiorra is the best. :3**

 **I love the soundtrack: encirclement battle!**

 **I think I'm overdoing it…**

 **I just want a long chapter… ;-;**

 **Who else loves Spongebob?**

 **I think I'm finally done here.**

 **Okay, seriously bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Side of Universe

_**Chapter 4: When the mind breaks…**_

Those screams were agonizing to Neliel. Seeing your friend turn into a monster before your eyes would be devastating, wouldn't it? Neliel sighed inwardly as she continued to sit on the torture table and watch. Ichigo had mindlessly followed the voice and she was left in the 8th's lab. "Ichigo…" she mumbled to herself. "Be careful." was all she said. The room turned silent.

 **Somewhere else in Los Noches and in Ichigo's mind…**

Ichigo had easily lost the battle, but that doesn't mean he would give up everything! Again… Ichigo's heart felt sorrow and despair. Why didn't soul society help him? If it were him he would've saved them without second thought! But they didn't… They didn't care. That realization hit Ichigo hard like a hammer. All the facts were being drilled into his head. **Don't get distracted, Ichigo.** What happened to Zangetsu? Or shiro at that fact. Why didn't they save him? All Ichigo knew was that he was right…

 **In reality…**

The blood was overflowing Ichigo's mouth and chest. The man he had fought against was none other than Juha Bach. (Not the composer Bach). Ichigo's life flashed before his cold and gray eyes. In truth Ichigo really wanted his misery to end. "Hachswald, take him to our castle." the ruthless kind spoke each word coldly. Ichigo moved his eyes toward the blonde foot soldier. He couldn't move a bone in his body. He was practically dead but he managed a scream for Neliel.

 **In 8** **th** **'s lab…**

"Ichigo!" Neliel screamed. Ichigo sounded desperate… _'Wait for me Ichigo!'_ Neliel thought kindly for her friend and ran.

 **Back in the Ice Palace in the dungeons…**

Ichigo let out a pained moan… The ceiling and floors were as white as snow. The only thing odd was the blood stains and the horrifying torture chair. The table beside the chair was plagued with numerous torture devices covered in blood… Ichigo felt fear and distress. A familiar man walked in with his bodyguard. Ichigo looked in horror as the king smiled at the chair. The bodyguard nodded to his king and quickly strapped Ichigo to the chair. Hachswald brought out a camera along with a devious smile. The king quickly addressed soul society saying that he would torture him unless they bring the soul king to Silbern. Ichigo then was recorded being electrocuted. He screamed with everything in him until 'puppet' stopped recording him. The two Quincy's left Ichigo in the calm darkness.

 **In Ichigo's dark mind…**

 **Kill him…**

 **Never forgive…**

 **Killed friends…**

 **Stole sanity…**

 **Took mother…**

' **Juha I will find you and kill you. No one will be able to hear your deathly screams…'**

 **That my enemy is a promise…**

 _ **IN REALITY…**_

Ichigo let out a evil grin when he thought those thoughts. "It's…a…promise…" he whispered. Darkness and Silence took hold…

 _ **Hey guys thanks so much for reading chapter 4 of Ichigo the Espada thingy!**_

 _ **To**_

 _ **Be**_

 _ **Contiued!**_

 _ **Special thanks to WolvenWarrior65 for all the support for this series after all this is only my second Bleach series!**_

 _ **Bye guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Black & White

_**Chapter 5: The dark heart strokes…**_

 **3 months after Ichigo's capture…**

I don't know how long I've been in here… Days? Weeks? YEARS?! It has been unbearable, I know that much at least. They've tortured me for long hours and they did it with a smile. Each day they recorded me and asked me the same damn question! I'll never join you was all I ever reply. I believe I'm losing it… MY SANITY. The door cracks open and I expected no less and no more. Those same damn pieces of shit come in everyday. I close my eyes waiting for whatever torment they wish to give me. It stays silent for a long time so I decide to open my eyes, calmly. I can't take any chances. The moment I open my eyes I want to burn them… (My eyes). "U-Uryu?" I question if it really is my friend. He's wearing those fucking stern ritter clothes. I inspect him closely. He just stands there and stares. I shiver quietly. He looks at me with such arrogance it makes me want to puke. We stare at each other for at least 20 minutes. He decides to speak up first… "Ichigo, I never thought I'd see you in such a state." his voice is much like a whisper to me. The only thing I'm looking at are those cold eyes. They remind me of him… I grit my teeth. "What are you DOING HERE!?" I yell past my devilish mask. Uryu looks at me with eyes that display… Pity? "Ichigo I'm here because this is where I belong." the traitor speaks. My anger only seems to grow. "NO URYU, YOU AREN'T!" I scream harshly. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" I'm furious… "Ichigo, I am." he's so calm, how can he be? "URYU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I scream with all my might… I start violently shivering. My hollow wants to deal with this mess. Tears flow down my face. He's my friend, so why? My spirit energy turns to a choking state. I break through my restraints. Or rather he breaks through my restraints… (Shiro). I whisper/mumble something… He hears, but doesn't care. "Uryu people are dying because of them…" I decide to continue. "BECAUSE OF THE PEOPLE YOUR 'SUPPOSED' TO BE WITH!" I was fired up. He had no right to stare at me with such cold eyes. I release my hollows power…

 **Back with Neliel…**

I scurried across the hallways hoping to find Ichigo. Where are you, Ichigo? I speak aloud, quietly. I caught afford to be caught! I hear guards footsteps and I turn to stare at the guards surrounding me. 'Damn it!' I thought. I turned around only to see darkness prevail. The man in which I saw was Juha Bach. "D-Damn it…"

 **Back with Uryu and Ichigo…**

Our blades cross, his reishi one and my soul reaper one. I cover my blade with my spirit energy along with my body and I speak: "Getsuga Tensho." I speak with resilience. Uryu simply dodges it, I smile. 'Only a diversion?!' Uryu thinks. I grin behind my mask. I cut his arm without hesitation. There were slightly visible veins there but I cit through it. I could handle anything in this furious state of mine! Until…

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice cries in the background. 'Oh no.' I thought. I turned to face the crying voice only to see Neliel with a blade at her throat. The person holding that blade was none other than: Juha Bach. "I will release her if you stop fighting Uryu and let go of that sword. I looked at my Zangetsu. I let go of it, slowly. Uryu displays a victorious grin. He kicks me to the farthest wall. My back slams against it. A crater forms. Neliel jumps to help me. Juha lets her go. He then grabs Zangetsu. I look with the little strength I have left. Neliel quickly resorts to slobbering on me like a dog. Her healing spit was useful though…

 **In Ichigo's mind…**

 _I wasn't able to…. Save her or anyone. All my friends are probably dead…_ The Ichigo in reality cries silently. _Why? Why did all of this have to happen to me? If I could go back in time I would… I'd give the world for my friends… Where are they right now? Why haven't they come to save me? I would've… In fact, I wouldn't let a single hollow go unnoticed! Why didn't they cleanse me? I could've been a soul reaper but they… T-They… They stood by and watched as I turned into a monster. They WATCHED AS I LOST MYSELF IN DARKNESS! I can't forgive them either…._

 _I live for myself, myself only._

 **In reality…**

Nel stroked Ichigo's smooth and soft hair. She then noticed something was of… Ichigo's hair suddenly turned black… His eyes opened only to reveal red eyes… He had a mask covering his body which was gray… I looked at myself… I was Getsuga Tensho! After that I didn't say a word. Black reitsu flowed all over me and I shaped it into a blade. "Mugetsu." I state calmly. The wall and door shatter with that single swing. I look at myself again none of it shatters. I smile behind the mask. "Come on." I say to Neliel. We both walk out, unaffected. My eyes only continue to turn redder. I open up a Garganta to soul society. We walk through.

 **In soul society…**

There were people dying left and right all at the hands of the Vandenreich. Ichigo stood by and watched. He soon after cut down both souls and soldats. He was no longer an ally of either. It was Ichigo against the world. Both Ichigo and Neliel started cutting down enemies left and right. Everyone was their enemies. They wasted no time searching for the strongest people in Soul Society to cut down.

 **In Ichigo's mind…**

 _ **No more good guy act, they both hurt me mentally. They will now pay with their lives.**_

 _ **No mercy…**_

 _ **No kindness…**_

 _ **No heart…**_

 _ **They took that all away from me… So I'll take it from them.**_

 _ **TO**_

 _ **BE**_

 _ **CONTINUED…**_

 _ **THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING CHAPTER 5 OF: Ichigo the Espada thingy! I WORKED HARD TO MAKE A LONG CHAPTER THIS TIME, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**_

 _ **Special thanks to: WolvenWarrior65 for all the support, thanks man! Or woman, please tell me. ;-;**_


	6. Chapter 6: King & His Horse

_**Chapter 6: A fading heart, a fading smile…**_

 **First division barracks…**

Ichigo and Neliel were speeding through hallways, searching for Yamamoto and Juha would be child's play considering how much spirit energy they were giving off. Ichigo and Neliel finally reached the battle scene, it was over. Yamamoto's body was cut all down the left side and bleeding. Juha stood at the mess with his back turned. His partner in crime, Hachswald, jumped to protect Bach from Ichigo. Ichigo simply stood and stared at the dying old man. The bearded captain smiled as he saw Ichigo, Ichigo would protect soul society, or so he thought. Ichigo plopped down onto a piece of rubble. "Ichigo…Kurosaki…Kill him!" were the captains words to Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head and turned to Nel. "Neliel, heal him." Nel nodded. Yamamoto bore a confused look. Nel rushed over to the man and started drooling on him. Ichigo kept staring as if this were a circus act. Bach simply smiled and thought Ichigo was on his side. "Don't get the wrong idea." Ichigo spoke with a hint of arrogance. Juha Bach lost his smile. "I'm not on either," Ichigo raised his hands. "I'm now on my own side.." he let the silence hang there. "You both hurt me mentally if not physically. I must not forgive either." he turned to meet both of the leaders eyes. "I will kill anyone and everyone in my way…" he looked at Juha and Yamamoto with cold eyes.

 **Other captains…**

"Is that Ichigo's spiritual pressure?!" Shinji couldn't believe it! All the captains stared at each other and nodded, the stern ritters did the same. Whether they liked it or not, they headed to Ichigo.

 **Back at Ichigo…**

The captains arrived to see Ichigo in Getsuga Tensho form. "I-Ichigo is that really you?!" Rukia was overjoyed. Ichigo closed his eyes and decided. "No, it isn't." nobody seemed to understand. Ichigo understood this and decided to explain. "The Ichigo you once knew died along with his soul, the 'Ichigo' you see now is nothing but a person with the name Ichigo." he raised a finger and made an 'X' in the air. "Scratch that, my name is Getsuga Tensho." everybody with a smile seemed to have a frown now. Getsuga Tensho didn't speak anymore. "Well? What are you waiting for?" everyone stopped to look at Getsuga Tensho. "Bankai's, Shikai's, Quincy Vollstanding's, you'll need all of it…" he looked at everybody. "You'll need it if you'll be fighting me." was all he said. Getsuga grabbed a sword from his spirit energy that surrounded him and waited. Everyone still stood there doing nothing. "Fine. I'll make the first move." he then cut down captain Sui Feng and Bazz-B in mere moments. "H-How did he?!" Rukia's mind was jumbled. Getsuga let out a victorious smile. "How? That's simple. I simply have evolved into a being that far surpasses soul reaper, hollow, quincy, and vaizard." (I don't know have to spell that. :3). He stopped then continued. "You could only sense me if I lowered my powers on PURPOSE, not on your own. Unless…." he stared at Juha Bach. "Unless you have greater power than mine." everyone ended up being silent like a turtle in it's shell. "Alright, no more stalling lets begin." he said with a smile. Everyone got into fighting stances except for Rukia. "I-Ichigo.." Rukia grumbled. 'Ichigo' looked at her with a ferocious glare. POOF. Getsuga Tensho was gone in an instant and so was some of Rukia's skin and blood, he had cut her along her chest. She fell to her knees. She fell saying: 'I-Ichigo…". "My names not Ichigo Kurosaki. It's Getsuga Tensho. I thought I said that already, woman." the Getsuga Tensho Ichigo was as cold as Toshiro's bankai. Ichi- I mean Getsuga opened his mouth and spoke a word the soul reapers never expected Ichigo to say. "Mugetsu." all the captains and stern ritters were cut directly in half. Ichigo made sure they were all as GOOD as dead. He turned to face Juha. "Now it's your turn." CLASH

 **In Getsuga/Ichigo's mind…**

 _I won't forgive him…_

 _I won't forgive him!_

 _I won't forgive HIM!_

 _I WON'T FORGIVE THEM._

 _I was blind to the fact that they all betrayed me, not anymore. I won't ever turn my head away from the truth._

 **Name: Getsuga Tensho**

 **Race: Transcendent being**

 **Age: 17**

 **Motive: Kill anything or anyone in my way.**

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED…**

 **THANKS SO MUCH TO WolvenWarrior65 FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, THANKS MAN OR WOMAN!**

 _ **The world is cruel, I know that now… -Ichigo Kurosaki**_


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Eat the World's End

His black hair swayed in the cool breeze that swept the land. His red eyes now only caught the truth. To him there were no more lies to be surprised towards, no more friends so help, and no more feelings to weep about. He was cold and emotionless. He thought everyone was inferior compared to him. He was wrong.

 **Chapter 7: The blood red eyes…**

Ichigo had fought many foes in the past, lots. He had experience, power, motivation, but something was horribly wrong. Why was he losing to a Quincy? Quincy's were nothing more than beings who thought they were superior and invincible, than why? Deep in Ichigo's black hole for a heart there bore the emotion of sorrow, despair.

"I don't understand…" he stood unwavering in the face of complete and utter danger.

"What can't you understand?" the other man was quite a curious and suspicious man, but what did it matter since he was about to die anyways?

"Why my heart feels so painful and depressed." Getsuga treated each of his answers with great care, he wasn't going to let him find a weakness.

"I'm sure it's because the REAL you is devastated about you cutting down his friends." Juha spoke with unrealism, at least to Getsuga. Getsuga laughed a sinister laugh.

"Friends? Don't be a fool! In this world friends don't matter!" I was sure my answer was the correct one for this situation…

There was no response from Bach.

"I gained power because I fell into depression, that is true. But I continue to grow because of my own skill and knowledge." I was ready to tell him my true goals.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what are your true motives?" he was a curios cat, but unfortunately now he was going to go splat.

Getsuga merely laughed before answering.

"I wish to kill the soul king and replace him as a better king for the worlds sake." apparently Ichigo Kurosaki just turned into Aizen.

There was no response.

Getsuga shrugged this off and decided to continue with the battle. Their swords clash causing mountains to whither away. They both had a great amount of power and courage, no one was going to surrender that much was obvious. Former Ichigo put his gray mask over his face and continued to swing his blade until Juha had to hold his blade there. Once that was complete, the teen spoke the most powerful words any human could speak.

"Mugetsu." a huge black energy wrapped Juha and destroyed his left arm causing blood to spill everywhere.

Still Getsuga held his masked smile and laughter.

"You WILL pay for this Ichigo Kurosaki." the bleeding man stated.

Ichigo lost his smile and for the first time looked at Juha with pity and TRUE anger.

"My name is Getsuga Tensho. I believe I said that already, boy." Getsuga spoke with arrogance laced in every taunting word.

Juha Bach was going to pay with his life.

 **In Ichigo's mind…**

' _I have no one. I am no one. I don't have anything left to protect… I've already done enough fighting in my lifetime… I fought Aizen, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra… Too many… I need to start pitying myself… I'm TOO righteous for my own good… Why must I always be picked on? I just want peace now, that's ALL I ask. Was that asking for too much?'_

' _Yes Ichigo, it is.' Getsuga's voice was harsh._

' _I guess your right, as long as there are people there will be conflict. Am I right, Getsuga?'_

' _Yes, Ichigo, your judgement will save this world from ITSELF. Trust me, your doing the right thing.'_

' _Watching your friends die is the right thing?'_

' _For this perfect world to be created there MUST be sacrifices…'_

' _I guess your right… I'll take it from here.'_

 _Ichigo really did want to fight Juha, and from a little help from Getsuga his victory was assured._

 **In reality…**

Their swords were hungry for revenge and anger. Both masters had deep wounds somewhere, any normal human would've died from their injuries. Of coarse, Ichigo and Juha weren't normal but they both wished it that way… Their lives were doomed from the start and there was nothing they could do about it. They were going to fight for THEIR idea of a normal world no matter what it takes they HAD to win. There was no going back now.

 **In Ichigo's mind…**

 _ **Finally… I can rip him apart for all the hardships he's put me through. I'm going to do that until it makes me feel better. All for my own sake! Not for my friends or family, MINE.**_

 _ **Yuzu**_

 _ **Karin**_

 _ **Dad**_

 _ **Rukia**_

 _ **Orihime**_

 _ **Uryu**_

 _ **Chad**_

 _ **Soul society**_

 _ **Mom…**_

' _ **I, Ichigo Kurosaki, could care less about you.'**_

 **His inner world turned empty…**

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED…**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER OF: Ichigo the Espada thingy! I HAD A FUN TIME MAKING IT!**


	8. Chapter 8: NO SHAKING THRONE

' _I loved, I cared, and I smiled… They all will pay for taking everything away from me.'_

The ground… The cold and heartless ground with puddles surrounding it. I hate the rain. It's when my happiness first wavered… I can't, I won't! I won't let anyone take anything else! And so Getsuga Tensho got up and he screamed… THEY screamed.. All five souls at once screamed at the rain that drenched their heart. Over and over again the rain would flood their world. The Quincy, the soul reaper, the hollow, Getsuga Tensho, and finally, Ichigo would cry long and hard all because of the rain. Was it truly his birthday? He hoped it wasn't… He PRAYED it wasn't… All he ever wanted was to have a nice birthday with his family and friends, was that TOO much?! And they all screamed until their vocals couldn't work any longer… THEY HATED THE RAIN.

 **Chapter 8: The tormented soul…**

The rain poured down for hours on end, never stopping. When? WHEN WOULD THE RAIN STOP!? Getsuga Kurosaki was furious at this new truth…

"It can't… That has to be a lie… It's not true.." Getsuga reassured himself, desperately.

"It's true." the king smiled joyfully.

"DAMN YOU!" Ichigo screamed with all his might, all his cracked voice could muster…

The king had joy etched into all his features. He had successfully brought Ichigo into the darkness. Telling him the truth was the worst thing for Ichigo and Getsuga. It was too much for them… Who was Ichigo Kurosaki? No… NO! Used and abused… Never loved… The strain on their heart was too much for them to handle…

"Enough…. I can't…" Getsuga sobbed in the miserable rain.

"Can't what?" Juha sounded sincere, in the fucking twisted way.

"HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THIS?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs praying he would leave him to rot…

"Ichigo, your friends hid you from yourself and what you deserved to know." Bach was making Ichigo sick.

"It can't be true… MY FRIENDS THEY CARED FOR ME! THEY WOULD NEVER….betray me…" silence was flown into Ichigo…

' _They betrayed me I will never forgive them.'_

"No… NO!" Ichigo's struggles were in vain as the truth hit him too hard.

 **In Ichigo's twisted mind…**

' _Getsuga… Please tell me he lied…'_

 _Getsuga remained silent._

' _Getsuga, please…'_

 _Again his attempts were in vain._

' _GETSUGA TELL ME!'_

' _He speaks the truth.'_

 _Ichigo fell apart at that very moment. His heart, his friends, his life, was all gone. All he wanted was his mother to wrap her arms around her and say everything was going to be alright. Where was his mother now? He hoped she was burning in hell right now. She betrayed him… No… The world itself betrayed him._

 **Back in reality…**

Ichigo fell backwards not being able to comprehend what he just heard. He fell… The rain that overflowed kept flowing… The TEARS that overflowed kept flowing… His sword made a clang as he instantly dropped it. He hated this world. He slowly got up, his back had dirt and grass covering it along with a scar. He cried, he sobbed, he felt sorrow. He just wanted to take his anger out on the whole world. So he decided to scream in his ever lasting agony. All five did, the Quincy, the soul reaper, the hollow, Getsuga Tensho, and finally Ichigo. They all relished the agony as it pinched their heart and soul.

"Where is my true father?" was all he said.

"Right here." Juha opened his arms as if expecting the boy to run into them.

Ichigo's weakness took over. He needed someone to hold on to, someone who could wash all his worries away… Someone who could free him from his hell called life… So he ran into his arms letting himself be a child one last time. He wanted this more than anything more than EVERYTHING! He sobbed in the arms of his greatest enemy, and he enjoyed every moment. He deserved comfort more than everything. He was always out saving the world. Well he was about to do so AGAIN. He held this man- he held his father for a long time. Hachswald ended up crying. WHAT A WUSS! He then opened up the sun gates and all three walked through, together.

 **Back with the soul reapers because I'm a jerk and won't let you see what happens…**

"I-Ichigo…" Rukia was trying to hold onto her small life…

"Come on, I've got you." Rukia fell into Renji's muscular arms.

"R-Renji? What happened?" Rukia strained to ask.

"Ichigo left…" he bore a grim expression. But Rukia pushed onward.

"What do you mean by that…" Rukia really hoped it wasn't what she was thinking…

"He left with the Vandenreich's leader. After that all their soldiers left…" he narrowed his eyes at a blood trail.

Rukia cried in Renji's arms for a long time… What were they going to do?

 **Back at Ichi- Ichimaru?**

Just kidding he's not alive! :3

 **Back at Ichigo…. Yeah, your welcome!**

Ichigo didn't open his eyes and react to the blinding light coming from the sun gate. When his eyes flashed open he was on a comfy mattress in a pale room. He looked around only searching for one person: Juha Bach. Instead of getting daddy dearest he got his bodyguard: Hachswald. Ichigo tried getting up but Hachswald stopped him.

"Your not fully healed yet… Your majesty…" he spoke the last part awkwardly. Ichigo smiled.

"You don't have to call me that." Ichigo whispered.

Hachswald appreciated this. He sighed and hugged Ichigo.

"What the fuck?!" Ichigo didn't know how to react.

"Thank you his majesty is so happy!" the bodyguard said gleefully.

"Your welcome…?" Ichigo didn't know how to respond any other way.

Hachswald smiled then left. Ichigo felt his eyes grow heavy. He wanted to explore but he fell asleep before he could even try.

 **In Ichigo's mind…**

' _I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow… Maybe I'll meet his warriors I… cut… down… Their not going to be happy, are they?_

' _They won't.' Getsuga stated with a grim tone._

' _Getsuga what's wrong?'_

' _You, Ichigo, YOU! YOU WERE SO BENT ON REVENGE AND NOW YOU SOB TO THE VERY MAN YOU WANTED TO KILL!'_

 _Ichigo stayed silent._

' _Ichigo, he will stab you in the back like all you other "friends".'_

 _The guilt rushed through his body and he got shivers._

' _You are alone now Ichigo. I won't help you in battle… For revenge is what brought out MY TRUE POWER.'_

 _And Getsuga left Ichigo alone to think._

 _ **Despair…**_

 _ **Pain…**_

 _ **Sorrow…**_

 _ **I've felt it all… I've HATED all… Why can't I have ONE happy ending?**_

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED…**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT ON THE SERIES GUYS!**

 **BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Scarlet Creation

**Chapter 9: The little boy who died that day…**

Getsuga walked down the long hallway holding his mothers soothing hand. He was nervous about who she was introducing him to. He trusted his mother but why did she have to open that really bright gate? Was this even real? He could care less. As long as his mother was with him nothing could really stop him. That's when she reached a doorknob.

I hid behind her not wanting whoever was inside to see me. I was shy, after all. Then mother spoke.

"No need to be scared, Getsu!" she was excited, that much was obvious.

I still wasn't sure about all this… "I thought I told you not to call me that, woman."

 **Months later…**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I gripped my shoulder hard. I was trying to escape. Those soul reapers made me forget why I was running, I heard a large explosion towards the west side of Soul Society. I fell, the ground seemed hot. I looked to a large man who wore a black cloak and white uniform underneath. He picked Getsuga up, Getsuga was coughing large amounts of blood until he saw a sword swing and he closed his eyes and smiled.

 _So you soul reapers really would kill a mere child, how dishonourable._

The small child's eyes were turning into a dark shade of gray. Blood was overflowing and it clogged his throat. The man he looked at continued to cry. Getsuga thought an apology was appropriate…

"I'm sorry… I don't remember… you…" he managed with tears in his eyes, why was he crying?

The man looked at Getsuga and had widened eyes. It made Getsuga's heart want to hide away forever. Getsuga soon realized he was losing himself…. He attempted to speak once more but was unfortunately too weak to do so. He wished more than anything that his pain would end.

His eyes widened and he felt his heart give way, he had a heart attack. He was tightly gripping the mans hand but let go once he felt his will being destroyed piece by piece. The man known as Juha Bach screamed in agony as his one and only son had died in his arms. It was all the soul reapers fault.. All of it… They were going to pay…

(This is when the Vandenreich first attacked thousands of years ago..)

 **In the present…**

Ichigo put a hand in his bright and vibrant orange hair….LONG ORANGE HAIR! His hair was exactly the same as when he came out of his Vasto Lorde state! He screamed, fearing that his mask would randomly start forming. Nothing happened. Then the guards arrived….

"Are you okay? Your majesty?" the blonde guard asked.

"My….M-My hair…." I mumbled.

The man smiled. "I never knew your hair was long."

"I-It isn't." I'm terrified.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"..-"

"Enough with the awkward silence!" I yell.

"…"

"One more time and I will kill you."

"Okay…" he speaks strangely.

"Anyways get out." I speak nonchalantly.

He leaves and I sigh. Why was he always in these situations? Then another party pooper joins the party…

"Kurosaki-ku-"

"Don't. YOU. Fucking. DARE." I speak each word slowly.

"…"

"Don't." I sigh.

"You have a meeting with his majesty…" he says.

"Fine. Just leave." I'm always grumpy in the morning.

He leaves and I get dressed with half my Shihaksho on, the rest is covered in Getsuga's armour thing. I walk down the hallway until I bump into somebody I DON'T know.

"What it!" Bazz-B says before realizing who I am. Fuck. "YOU BETTER NOT BE REAL KUROSAKI."

"…"

"SOMEBODY FUCKING STAB ME TO MAKE SURE I'M SLEEPING." he screams.

A sword appears in my hand, before he can react I cut one of his hands. FUCK.

"I-I'm not…Dreaming?" he questions.

I remain silent for obvious reasons. I run down the halls strangely knowing where to go… I open the doors and I'm greeted by Hachswald.

"Welcome your majesty!" he says saluting me.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, boy."

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED.**

 **FUCK YEAH! I'VE GOT SOMETHING AMMOUNT OF REVIEWS, BITCH! NO, SERIOUSLY, THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND VIEWS GUYS!**

 **Next chapter will be about 'the meeting' and the Stern Ritters reactions.**


	10. Chapter 10: Imitated Gaiety

_**Sorry I couldn't upload sooner I was sick today still am…**_

 **Chapter 10: The pressure he was feeling…**

Okay, so when I opened the door I didn't expect it to be full with FUCKING PEOPLE! ALL MOST ALL OF THE PEOPLE I COULD'VE KILLED ARE HERE! I gulp as I enter the room quietly. Everyone is obviously looking at me. I get really nervous… Then someone decides to make it a lot worse…

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Bambietta shrieks. I'm ashamed so I say nothing.

"…"

Lots of people are shouting and saying how I shouldn't be here so I decide I've had enough. I raise my spiritual pressure and everyone succumbs to it.

"AND WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HIS MAJESTYS dead…son…" she quiets down on the last part. I give away a confused look. Everyone closely inspected me while the king made his anger well known…

"Dead son?" I push onward. Juha calms his expression.

"Yes, I had a son named Getsuga Tensho." he struggles to remain calm.

"Wait…!? One of the souls I posses is named Getsuga Tensho!" I yell confused. This causes the kind to do something I didn't expect…. He cried. And to make things worse I suddenly was dragged into my inner world… Or others were dragged out…. Great.

Three souls stood before the king, a Tensho, a Kurosaki, and a Shirosaki. They all look at each other curiously.

"W-What the hell!" I yell pointing at Shiro.

"W-What the fuck!" he screams back.

"Calm yourselves while in the presence of the enemy." Getsuga says with no sign of emotions.

"THEY'RE NOT THE ENEMIES!" we both scream in unison.

"Then you are weaklings, you cling to your pitiful life and don't realise what the definitions of pride and salvation." he continues, "I however have felt sorrow and despair… I have never backed out of a fight. That is due to my pride. Beings like you disgust me."

We stay silent.

A sword made of darkness appears in his hands and he pulls his arm above his head, he prepares to perform Mugetsu.

"Wait! Getsuga stop it!" I almost stop him but then Shiro speaks up.

"This is a battle for a mans pride. You mustn't ruin it." he states in a rather calm manner.

I watch as the battle unfolds and the two monarchs draw their swords. They clash so fast I can't follow with my eyes. The determination in Getsuga's eyes showed that he wasn't going to ever give up, I sigh. Shiro lets me go and I recall Byakuya's words to me… I honestly missed them with all my heart… My heart ached.

"Hey, king! Stop that! If you stop so does Getsuga! Look!" he shouts bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look, Getsuga got a scratch on his cheek because of me… Suddenly a ache in my chest causes me to see it. Getsuga was spitting from my soul! Of course I scream in agony! Getsuga one quarter smirks. A large amount of spiritual pressure releases and I'm not causing it…

He stands there… Long, black hair flowing. Gray armour covering. Finally, black blade. The former Getsuga that was fighting Juha simply disappeared. Getsuga's blood red eyes shimmered in the light while I was unconscious. He made a weak smile and ruffled my hair. OH NO!

"Hey little brother!" he spoke with a clearly angered voice. "Oh! That's right your unconscious!"

He looks back at Juha Bach with a deep blood lust. He tightens his grip on his blade.

"Now… Juha Bach, shall we dance?" he questions.

Their blades clashed.

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED!**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL SOON BE UPLOADING A NEW SERIES! ~ YOUR FAVORITE WRITER!**


	11. Chapter 11: Slip into My Barrier

**Chapter 12: These open wounds**

I looked around they had been discussing this for quite a while and I was bored out of my mind. 'Ugh!' I thought, getting sleepier by the second. Suddenly, to my surprise, the door flung open revealing none other that….! Hachswald, great.

"His majesty requests your presence." he always had that same formal tone!

"Yeah, yeah…!" I looked at Hachswald's arms, he was holding a large black blade with silver to it's side and it's handle was… all white cloth… Z-Zangetsu?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLDING THAT!?" I screamed in confusion and frustration.

He looked at his arms and replied: "Oh…! This…." he trailed off and I was getting impatient.

"Wel-" He cut me off!

"Well you better be going to his majesty!" he scurried out of the room.

'That little..!' I thought still angry.

 **With his majesty and the other Quincy's…**

Ichigo stared around at all the people, including an angry Mohawk. The Kurosaki teen made a tch sound and got one back from Bazz-B. His majesty had a sad look in his eyes, which was quite uncommon. Almost one to nothing…

"Everyone, we are going to capture Getsuga Tensho…" he received many scowls and tch's.

"Why?" Was all Bambietta said.

"He's my son after all… I want to see him…" the room grew silent. He stared at everybody and sighed. "I apologize for being selfish…" he turned to me. "Can you perhaps… Locate him somehow?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Perhaps…" I whispered to myself, I tried to track him down. "He's not here. I assume he went to…?!" I froze as I tracked where he was: the world of the living!

"Where?!" everyone was on the edge of their seats.

Tears fell down my face as I realized the grim possibility… "T-The world of the living…" I managed. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Why would he…!" Bambietta realized and looked at me sincerely. "S-Sorry…"

'Not again! Everything, everyone! T-They…. Why do I still care?! I hate them…' Ichigo thought while his hollow's spiritual pressure rose. 'I hate them!' That was it… A hollow hole formed in his chest once again along with the white substance. The fur, the mask, the blood-lust filled eyes! 'Kill.' was Ichigo's only instinct right now. Not to protect, not to serve, not to be safe! He released a horrific hollow scream while everyone released their bows or other powers. Shiro could care less. He got into a battle stance as did the others.

' _Finally a real fight!'_ Shiro thought.

 **With the soul reapers…**

Sadness… Such a shameful thing to be displayed by the Gotei 13. Soul reapers were powerful and strong beings devote from feelings. So why? They had power and cold hearts, there was nothing to fear but fear itself, right? Doubt had clouded each and every mind in Serietei.

" _Death toll over one thousand." confirmed the third seat of 12_ _th_ _squad._

" _They're monsters devote from light…' reported 5_ _th_ _seat._

Aren't we all? No more time to worry…

A storm was brewing on the inside.

The world was going to be destroyed inside out.

And they couldn't do anything.

 **At Kurosaki Clinic…**

'What a peculiar place…' Getsuga thought to himself as he inspected the clinic that now towered over him with a great shadow along with it. He shrugged and went inside not regarding the fact that people in there could actually see him.

It was a simple place, yellow walls, wood floors, 'necessities.' Didn't matter either way. A girl came rushing downstairs along with a man with a beard similar to a goat.

"Dad! You forgot something!" the little blonde girl screamed holding documents in her left hand.

"What is it!? I'm in a hurry!" he exclaimed before he stopped and looked at Getsuga who only stared back. "T-The final Getsuga Tensho?" he questioned what he was observing. Only two zanpakuto's could perform such a technique: Engetsu and Zangetsu. "Y-Yuzu! Stay back!" he shouted while his suitcase dropped to the floor.

"W-Why?" she asked as she continued down the dangerous path called stairs.

"Just ru-" he was cut off by a sword piercing his chest and blood profusely exiting his mouth which was now clogged. The young girl rushed down the stairs once she heard the loud thud, she would soon regret it.

"DAD!" She screamed showing her distress triumph her strength. Getsuga watched as she tipped him over and started calling his name to the dead man. "D-Dad… DAD! GET UP!" She begged desperately. "P-Please… Don't leave us…" she cried as a blade came to her throat as she turned her head.

"I will end your sorrow." Getsuga stated as he readied his blade.

 **Karin…**

She ran towards the desperate screaming of her crying twin. 'Hold on Yuzu I'm coming!' she thought with determined eyes until she came upon them. Her eyes widened at the sight of her dead and goofy father on the ground.

"D-Dad…" she mumbled not understanding what was going on.

"2 people was enough in this house now there's a third." Getsuga grimaced the thought of having to kill any more innocence.

"S-Step away from my sister!" she yelled running towards him and her sister.

"Hmph." he sounded arrogant. He dodged a kick from Karin and sliced her to the ground.

"Y-Yuzu…! RUN!" She screamed with her last breath of desperation as her twins eyes widened.

"KARIN!" she yelled at the stop of her lungs.

"Now I will finally end your misery." he whispered as Yuzu closed her eyes.

'This is it… Death… Why? I-Ichigo… Ichigo…! Ichigo! ICHIGO!' she pleaded for her brother deep in her mind. 'I feel sick… Is this what it's like to know your going to die? If so, it feels awful. Hopefully it will end sooner than later.' she smiled knowing she would see Ichi somehow…

The blade hit her neck and it was over in seconds… No pain… No anger… No… Sadness…

'Karin… Dad… Mom… Ichigo…! I'm coming! WAIT FOR ME!' she breathed before the blade hit her.

Yuzu, Karin and Isshin had died on July 17.

"Yuzu… Karin… Isshin… I-I love you…" Ichigo whispered as he stepped onto the highest building of Karakura.

 **TO**

 **BE**

 **CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 12: The Swordless Soldier

_Hey guys! I know, I know… I've been lazy lately! Sorry for not updating. I know how much you guys love my series, I really love the feedback I'm getting! You guys flatter me. Now enough talk. The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived!_

 **Chapter 13: Breaking point…**

Flashback.

His hollow self screamed in the seemingly everlasting agony of the world. It was a hollow scream devoid of any emotion but anger and killing intent. The Quincy's all took out their weapons, may it be bow or sword, they would be forced to fight.

"Darn you Ichigo!" the one known as Bazz-B yelled as he pointed his finger towards Ichigo.

"Don't kill him." Juha ordered, clearly having worry in his voice.

The Vasto Lorde hollow looked at all his opponents with a vicious smile. _'Hopefully they'll be a challenge!'_ he prayed to be relieved of his boredom. He unleashed another devilish and beastly yell as he grabbed the blade known as Zangetsu that was formally in the hands of Hachswald. He let hell loose. His horns generated a powerful cero, enough to overcome a cero oscuras, that caused a huge creator. Behind the demon's mask lay a smirk of a monster.

He swung his blade at Bazz-B and it hit his skin hard, it spread the wound further down. The Sternritter was bleeding a profuse amount of blood and his head ached. _'Darn Kurosaki!'_ he thought while he set his body in preparation for another attack.

"Tch. You Quincy's are tougher then you look." the hollow examined the strange bunch. "Any ways, it's not like that matters. I'm going to kill you all any ways." the Vasto Lorde stated matter-of-fact-like.

"Is that so?" questioned the 'L' looking Quincy. "You're Ichigo's hollow, am I correct to assume this?" he asked the hollow again.

The hollow narrowed his eyes at the 'L' looking Quincy. "First: What of it? Second: Ya, I'm the weaklings inner hollow. I'm actually his inner instinct though… You know, his bloodlust… His KILLING INTENT!" his voice raised at the last part feeling quite proud.

"Does Ichigo have any control over the way you act like this?" L sure was a suspicious and curious person.

"Nope! I stabbed his dear friend Uryu and he couldn't do a thing to stop me!" the top class beast laughed. He remembered that time he had control and was a Vasto Lorde.

"I see, so Ichigo can't help us out then…" he suddenly was lost in thought as he thought of the situation. That mask… was the key. "Cut off one of his horns!" he quickly screamed, wanting to save his comrades.

The Sternritters followed suit to his wise words and aimed directly for the pure white horn.

"You think you'll be able to catch me off guard?! HA! Don't make me laugh!" Shiro yelled confidently.

He got into a stationed fighting stance and grins.

"BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu!" the horned figure calls upon his bankai and points his black daito at the Quincy's. "Be prepared to die." he states simply.

He, out of the blue, starts screaming in pure agony. He starts yelling about how Ichigo should stop. Everyone only stared in awe as a hand grabs the horn and pulls it off. Once this happens, it reveals a pale Ichigo. Everyone still stares as Ichigo's knees give way, and he falls. Ever Quincy is frozen for a moment until a commanding voice speaks up.

"Bring him to his room." everyone is still frozen. "Well..?" the voice speaks up and everyone is in action.

Hachswald picks Ichigo up and carries him to his room.

"What the hell happened?" asked the idiot named Bazz-B.

"I do believe his hollow is not that strong when it comes to control." L states and everyone stares at him with anger.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" an angry and still idiotic as ever Bazz-B yells.

" **I mean that his hollow can't control his body/soul very well, Bazz-B** " he says these words with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Well what do we do?" Bambietta asks and everyone looks to L.

"For once I don't know." and with that everyone gasps.

 **In Ichigo's mind…**

 _ **I can't do anything. I'm not anything.. DAMN IT! WHY AM I SO WEAK?! I can't save anyone like this… I-I need my family… I can't believe it… I-I abandoned my family. Me! OF ALL PEOPLE! 'Number one protector..'**_

 _ **And a scream erupted in the air…**_

 _ **I am nothing.**_

 _ **I can't do anything.**_

 _ **NO!**_

 _ **I WILL DO SOMETHING!**_

 _ **YUZU, KARIN!**_

 **In reality…**

'His spiritual energy is out of control..' Hachswald thought as his breathing started to become ragged and unrefined. He looked at the boy in his hands. 'What a great amount of power.' he was lost in thought.

He bumped into something… Or someone, great. The Mohawk was undeniable: Bazz-B!

"Watch where your going, queen B!" he made a reference to Hachswald's letter in the Sternritter.

Surprisingly, this angered Hachswald beyond belief. His majesty gave him the letter B, and Bazz-B made him want to disown the letter.

" **I quite like my letter, thank you very much.** " Hachswald was clearly angry. Suddenly he released a cough and Bazz-B smirked.

"Yeah, whatever, **Hackswald**." 'Hackswald' made a face of pure disgust as he heard those words.

"H-Hackswald?" Hachswald stuttered. Suddenly the words hit him hard. 'Hackswald.' he thought the name as it repeated. 'Hackswald.' the name hammered his brain. He punched Bazz-B with enough force to knock out one of his teeth.

"Ow! What the hell, Hackswald!" the second he said Hackswald another punch met him.

"Call me that one more time." he said as he was forgetting the boy that had fallen to the ground. The orange haired boy.

"Whatever, Hackswald! Go take that strawberry to his room already!" he reminded Hachswald.

"Oh! That's right. Thank you, rooster." he made a scowl appear on 'rooster's' face.

"It's hawk!" he screamed at the sly queen B.

"I know. Just like your Mohawk." queen B smiled and picked up the boy. He was gone in an instant.

"Motherfucker…" he whispered to himself and spit blood.

 **Current time.**

Ichigo headed towards his old house with despair and anger filling his soul. He was sure to make Getsuga Tensho pay.

Right?

His now white clothes flowed with the breeze. How was he going to make Getsuga pay? Getsuga was obviously stronger than him by a landslide. So how? Ichigo was slowly regaining that feeling of helplessness.

The feeling of pure pain and despair.

The feeling of knowing death was your fault.

The feeling of knowing there was no mercy.

The feeling of ultimate sorrow.

The feeling of knowing your own helplessness.

The feeling of knowing what the screams sound like.

The feeling of true agony and confusion.

The feeling of hatred.

He felt it now. Clear as daylight. He had the feeling of hatred like never before. The feeling that made you want to rip whatever caused the feeling apart.

Instinct.

That's what they called it. _'What's the difference between a king and his horse?'_ the memories came back to him. _'There's only one answer.'_ he knew the answer well. _'INSTINCT!'_ Ichigo's eyes flashed a colour of blue.

Then he felt it. The feeling of three spiritual pressures disappear.

 _ **Karin…**_

 _ **Yuzu…**_

 _ **Dad…**_

' _ **It's all your fault Ichigo. I killed them because of you.' Getsuga stated in Ichigo's mind.**_

' _ **And the truth will rip you up inside.' the voice of Aizen.**_

' _ **You betrayed us.' the voice of his family in unison.**_

Ichigo screamed and fell to the road in front of his house. He didn't stop until his voice gave up. Getsuga smiled at his success. He was able to break his former master. The words kept playing in his head.

"M-My fault…?" whispered Ichigo as his eyes lost colour. He screamed once more.

"Yes Ichigo. All your fault." Getsuga whispered close to his ear.

Screaming filled the air continuously. His screams. Was he screaming? Blood filled his throat.

"Goodnight Ichigo." a familiar voice laughed. Mocking him?

His eyes closed and the darkness took hold.

 **His darkness…**

 **His life…**

 **His family…**

 **His mom…**

 **His screams…**

 **MAKE IT STOP!** The screams would continue whether he screamed them or not. His soul screamed along with his own body. Screaming to make it stop!

It wouldn't.

'As long as there are humans there will be war. Humans desire peace but at the same time desire conflict. That's just how we are, Ichigo.' The voice of Zangetsu shook his soul.

His inner world continued to rain.

 **His darkness…**

 **His life…**

 **His family…**

 **His mom…**

 **His screams…**

 _ **TO**_

 _ **BE**_

 _ **CONTINUED…**_

 _ **SORRY I UPLOADED THIS WAY LATE!**_


End file.
